networked_culturefandomcom-20200214-history
The Participatory Culture of YouTube
Introduction YouTube started 10 years ago and since then has expanded and grown into one of the most frequently visited websites online. YouTube has not only created spreadable content that influences many people, but has also formed a true participatory culture bringing people together from all over the world. Popular YouTube stars, or “YouTubers” (those who upload on their YouTube channel consistently) have generated the ability to attract a large audience who in a way creates a bond with them through their videos. The amount of content that YouTubers produce is endless and has the ability to be seen by millions. “Approximately thirteen hours of videos are uploaded every minute to YouTube” Chau,Clement. "Youtube As A Participatory Culture." New Directions For Youth Development 2010.128 (2010): 65-74. Academic Search Premier. Web.18 Oct. 2015.. These extreme numbers prove that there are enough people turning in every day to their subscription boxes and viewing the newest video from their favorite YouTuber. The participatory culture of YouTube highlights the interactions between YouTubers and their fans, fans to other fans as well as YouTubers to other YouTubers. Vlogging Vlogging, or video blogging has become a huge trend on YouTube and is one of the most personal ways to get to know a YouTuber. YouTube Comment Section The interaction does not stop there, however, the comment section of YouTube videos plays an extremely important part to the communication between YouTubers and their subscribers. Sometimes in blogs, YouTubers will ask for direct feedback on their videos and ask their audience what kind of content they would like to see next. This direct and quick access to responses on their videos helps shape how they will put out content in the future. Collaborations Another important element of the participatory culture through YouTube is the fact that the fans of certain YouTubers also have the ability to interact with each other. Again, the comment section of videos plays an instrumental role in this and gives people the chance to talk and connect with each other. There are thousands of different genres of videos on YouTube from beauty channels to prank channels there are videos that every one can enjoy. However, by viewing the videos that interest you, you are able to connect with other people who enjoy the same things and maybe even start genuine friendships or relationships with those people. Conclusion Finally, the YouTube culture promotes and supports YouTubers interacting and becoming friends with other YouTubers. Through collaborations, YouTubers work with each other to help promote each others channels and provide a way for their different fan bases to connect and integrate. They have the ability to meet up in person and make and post a video that brings in double the amount of views. They also genuinely like each other and meet up at YouTube sponsored events like Playlist Live or Vidcon. This element extremely enhances the YouTube culture and brings it into real every day life. There are also many YouTube couples where both of them have YouTube channels and post videos together. YouTube has spurred the relationships of many and continue to promote unity and participation through every one. As YouTubers rise in their fame they are given many other opportunities to grow in their careers and even surpassing YouTube as their form. This is a link to "The Rise of the YouTube Celebrity" page. View these pages for related articles: Participatory Media on YouTube and Viral Videos. Reference List: